bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Matoro Inika Reviews
Rate the Matoro Inika set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Tons of new pieces: Brand new head piece, Rubber Kanohi Iden, Inika torso and weapons, and some very nice translucent blue connectors. His entire build was all new and different. His transparent blue parts reflect light extremely well and make a great mix of electricity and Ice. *Light up Ice Sword: Strengthens the bond between electricity and Ice, not to mention the fact that thing's damn awesome! :D *He's just so... White. Maybe its the fact that the blue pieces sparkle, the contrast of colors or just my imagination. He seems pure and innocent. I suppose he almost seems child-like. Cons *General Inika problems: **Zamor Spheres fall out of launcher **Same Inika body: I don't actually have a problem with Inika bodies but everyone else seems to. As this was one of the first ones I think it was a revolutionary step forwards. *Mask comes off easier than with other Inika Kanohi. Summary Well... Here it is... My ultimate review. Matoro is my all time favourite Bionicle. If I had o pick my favourite incarnation for him, it would be his Inika form. Back when he was first released, I got all the Toa Inika for my birthday. I remember saving Matoro until the end, waiting to get all the socks, charcoal and twigs opened then open him last, letting the worst go first and the best till last. And I still feel it was worth every second of that wait and more! I couldn't really find any flaws in him apart from the general Inika problems. But for me, he marks a new age of Bionicle. When Bionicle changed, when a Toa Team wasn't always led by the Toa of Fire, when the Toa changed completely, when Bionicle took that step into the unknown and landed on both of its feet. 10/10 I couldn't have asked for a better set. For me he marks the evolution of Bionicle and now that I look at him, at the end of the Bionicle saga, I can see all the joy, the love and the passion that Bionicle brought me then. If you can get him, if you know anywhere he is available, if you want to complete your Bionicle collection before the end of the story, then buy him now. He is a classic, a true memorial to Bionicle. Review 2 By Satoshi2 (talk) 21:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC)Satoshi2 Having lost my previous BIONICLE collection several years back, I've recently started an endeavor to regain at least the most memorable figures from my old collection. And stop number one was Toa Matoro, Mata Nui's savior and (in my opinion) the greatest BIONICLE character of all time. I ordered him off of Ebay, and despite the amateur packaging the figure itself came in surprisingly good condition. After having him for a couple of months, I've decided it's about time I wrote a review for this character. Pros *The white, trans-blue and silver scheme looks pretty good. *Light-up sword = Awesome. I was thrilled when I received him and the strobe feature still worked. **In regards to this, the batteries are also easily replaceable. Unscrew the battery cover, insert two new button-cells and screw the cover back on. Pleasant change from the Piraka's eyepieces, whose batteries were inaccessible. *Zamor Sphere launcher works exceptionally well. I had a lot of fun firing it at random stuff in my bedroom in spite of my age. Cons *Very disproportionate. His legs are too long, the torso is stout/short and his hands extend below the knee when placed at his sides. Altogether, it makes him look almost ape-like when he's not holding any weapons. *Looks somewhat two-dimensional, especially when in a "default" position. *The Inika's scraggly necks had always bothered me, even as a kid. *The Kanohi Iden (Matoro's mask) seems loose for some reason. This might just be the fault of whoever shipped me the model, but I guess it's still worth pointing out. *The Zamors (especially whichever one is on top of the stack) have a bad habit of rolling out of their cage when the launcher isn't more or less upright. Summary I would give this incarnation of Matoro a 5/10. Sure, he's still may favorite character, but the proportions of his model bother me.